The present invention relates to a method for adapting the clutch characteristics in a twin-clutch system.
The electromechanical clutch actuating mechanism may be divided up into essentially three components, especially in automated shift manual transmissions. In this context, the first component relates to the clutch actuator that comprises a drive unit, which is, for example, an electric motor, and a displacement unit and is regulated by the control software. The second component is a clutch release mechanism that transfers the disengagement force of the drive unit to the diaphragm spring of the clutch. The third component relates exclusively to a transmission system for the transmission of mechanical forces between the clutch actuator and the clutch release mechanism. For example, the transmission system comprises a lever mechanism, a mechanical shaft and/or hydraulic lines, etc.
With this clutch actuating mechanism, the actuation of the clutch may occur by driving against a specific position of the drive unit of the clutch actuator. The clutch release mechanism is actuated by the transmission system, and the clutch is either engaged or disengaged, or a specific torque is set. The position of the drive unit can preferably be monitored with absolute displacement sensors. The conversion to a transmitted clutch torque is calculated in the control software via the clutch characteristic in which the transmission function “Torque via the master cylinder displacement” is stored.